Shadow Of Light Angel
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Ketika kau hanya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan,antara mati dan bertahan... apakah yang akan kau pilih...  pairing: SasuNaru. Warning : Gore,LEMON, lime, rape, dan ...


Khu…khu…khu..

Ohayou minna-san…

Kali ini Zaken_Twinsdevil kembali setelah beberap minggu menghilang.

Dan kami mengucapkan Otanjoubi Ommedettou Naru-chan

Dan ini adalah persembahan dari kami

**Title **:

Shadow Of Light Angel

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, *kan kami sudah bilang dari dulu*

**Warning** :, Gaje, Gore, family,OOC, Lemon Alur Kecepatan,Typo(s), dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : M *langsung*

**Genre** : Romance, drama, crime , general,dsb…

**Pairing** : SasuNaru.

**Summary **: Ketika dunia sebuah permainan, hanya ada satu pilihan Mati atau Bertahan.

BY ZAKEN_TWINSDEVIL

Present…

**Shadow Of Light Angel**

**Prolog**

Ketika sang light angel terjerumus dalam kegelapan, cahaya akan mulai meredup….

Tapi bukanlah kesedihan yang ia dapat melaikan kesenangan tiada tara yang ia dapatkan…

Sungguh hidup ini adalah sebuah misteri yang tak akan pernah terungkap namun bisa menjadi sebuah permainan yang sangat menyenangkan dengan segala rasa, warna dan ekspresi…

Dan ketika suatu saat semua itu telah hilang di muka bumi, semoga timbul rasa baru yang ada dan memulai permainan ini lagi…sampai kita mati.

**Normal pov**

Sunyi…

Hening…

Kedua kata itulah yang dapat mewakili keadaan saat ini. Ya kini tepat tengah malam di kota Konoha dan terlihat sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dan megah yang berada di pusat kota itu.

Namun apa yang terlihat sungguh sangat mengerikan dan mencekam, puluhan bahkan ratusan mayat tergeletak dimana-mana dengan darah yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya di sepanjang area rumah itu.

Dan kini ada sesosok seseorang yang dengan santainya melewati semua mayat itu dan kemudian banyak sekali orang yang menuju dirinya dengan membawa berbagai pedang, tongkat, bahkan pistol pun mengarah kepada dirinya.

Plash! Dor! Blesh!

Hanya sekali tebasan, semua orang yang menghadangnya kini hanya bisa tergeletak di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir bahkan hampir semua kepala orang tersebut putus dari badannya. Namun itu tak menyurutkan niatnya, malah ia hanya memandang semua itu dengan tatapan datar dan kosong.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara derap kaki seseorang pun menggema di rumah besar itu, dengan cahaya yang redup membuat wajah sang pelaku tak terlihat sama sekali. Dan tak lama ia pun kini sedang berada di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dengan aksen berwarna emas menyala.

Kriieettt

Pintu pun ia buka dengan tenang, hingga kini ia melihat sosok seseorang sedang memandang sang bulan dari kaca jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka dengan lebar.

Kini ia pun mulai mendekati sosok itu dengan langkah tenang dan santai. Hingga kini ia hanya tinggal beberapa langkah mendekati sosok itu, namun langkahnya pun terhenti oleh suara yang mengintruksinya.

"Hei Shadow, ternyata kita bertemu lagi ya?" ucap sosok itu pada sang Shadow.

"Hn" jawab sang Shadow.

"Kalau kau mau mengambil nyawaku, silahkan saja,"ucap sosok itu dengan santai sedangkan sang shadow pun langsung menghunuskan pisau kecil dengan permata sapphire tepat di jantung sang korban dan langsung melepasnya dengan cepat hingga Tak lama darah pun menggenang di lantai dengan derasnya.

Sang Shadow pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, namun sebelum itu sosok yang tergeletak dia lantai itu pun mengucapkan suatu kalimat.

"Jika kau merasa hidup ini sebuah permainan maka kau salah." ucap sosok itu.

Dan berhasil membuat sang angel menghentikan langkahnya, namun hanya sebentar terbukti ia pun terus melangkah kakinya kearah pintu keluar dengan tetap santai dan tak berekspresi.

'Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi biarlah aku menamatkan permainan ini dengan caraku sendiri.' Itulah kata-kata yang ada di benak sang Shadow.

**Normal pov**

Cahaya matahari menyambut hari yang cerah hari ini, begitu pula dengan keluarga di kediaman Namikaze.

Ya keluarga Namikaze, sebuah keluarga terkaya di Jepang. Keluarga yang sangat harmonis bahkan seluruh Jepang pun mengenal semua keluarga ini. Mereka adalah Namikaze Minato sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Kushina istrinya, dan Namikaze Kyuubi anak kedua mereka.

Ya, semua orang hanya mengenal Namikaze Kyuubi sebagai anak kedua, sedangkan banyak sekali yang ingin mengetahui anak pertama keluarga ini. Tapi pastilah keluarga ini akan menjawab.

"Anak kami yang pertama sekarang berada di luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya."

Itulah kalimat yang akan keluar jika kau bertanya tentang keberadaan anak pertama mereka. Sekarang terdengar suara yang menggema di mansion.

"Kyuubi, ayo turun!" ucap Namikaze Kushina.

"Iya," balas Kyuubi dengan singkat.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Derap kaki Kyuubi pun mulai tedengar dari tangga. Hingga kini sampailah ia di ruang makan. Di sana sudah terlihat sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato dan istrinya sedang asyik menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Ayo duduk Kyuubi," suruh Kushina. Mereka semua pun mulai makan dan tenang hingga suara sang kepala keluarga pun memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Dia akan kembali kesini," ucap Minato dengan dingin.

"Ha…suruh saja dia menyewa apartemen yang jauh dari sini karena aku tak mau melihat mukanya lagi," ucap Kushina dengan dingin dan tegas.

"Cih, kenapa dia kembali lagi. Dasar pengganggu sialan." Balas Kyuubi dengan tampang acuh dan cool.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruhnya menyewa di hotel yang jauh dari sini." Ucap Minato dengan tegas.

"Ha…sayang, kenapa kau tak membuang anak itu saja dan terus merawatnya?" kata Kushina dengan nada kesal.

"Kushi-chan, dia masilah anak kita, tapi aku akan membuatnya keluar dari keluarga ini dengan kemauannya sendiri. Jadi sementara kita harus bersabar dulu hingga ia angkat kaki," ucap Minato.

"Baiklah, aku harap ia cepat keluar dari keluarga ini dan tak akan membuat keluarga ini malu lagi. eh, Kyuubi ayo cepat makannya, sebentar lagi masuk sekolah," ucap Kushina pada Kyuubi dan mau tak mau pun Kyuubi harus cepat menyelesaikan acara makannnya.

-Di bandara-

Kini terlihat seorang sosok pemuda yang baru saja turun dari pesawat dengan pakaian biru berlengan panjang dan celana berwarna biru muda jeans.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke area luar parker bandara. Hingga kini ia melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mewah dengan dua sosok laki-laki dengan jas serba hitam berdiri tepat di depan mobil itu.

Kini ia pun mulai mendekati mobil itu.

"Naruto-sama, kami di tugaskan oleh Namikaze-sama untuk membawa anda ke hotel yang akan anda gunakan untuk menginap sementara. Perkenalkan saya Juugo dan ini teman saya Suigetsu," ucap Juugo dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, antarkan saya kesana," ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

Akhirnya mobil pun terus menembus keramaian jalan di kota Tokyo. Hingga tak lama sampailah mobil itu di depan sebuah hotel yang sangat megah dan mewah.

"Disini lah anda akan menginap sementara waktu Naruto-sama dan ini kuncinya. Semua keperluan anda sudah siap dan ini semua berkasnya," ucap Juugo dan langsung menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam pada naruto.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah boleh pergi." ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

"Baik." ucap keduanya dan mobil pun mulai menjauhi area hotel tersebut.

Kini Naruto pun mulai menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 dengan no 17 dan tak lama lift yang ia naikki pun sudah sampai di lantai dua. Naruto pun mencari kamar dengan no 17 hingga tak lama ia pun menemukannya.

Cklek

Pintu pun terbuka dengan kunci yang ia pegang. Dan kini terlihat sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dan orange dan sedikit aksen berwarna biru yang menghiasi seluruh penjuru tempat di ruangan itu.

**Naruto Pov**

Aduh rasanya badanku letih sekali…ah lebih baik mandi dulu. Kini aku pun mulai berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi, ku buka pintu dan aku pun mulai membesihkan seluruh badanku ini dengan guyuran air hangat yang keluar dari shower.

Dari kamar mandi, aju pun mengambil bajuku yang sudah di susun di lemari. Aku pun mulai memakainya dengan kaos berwarna putih lengan pendek dan bawahan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru.

Setelah itu aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu dan mulai menyusun semua barangku yang hanya sedikit, tak butuh waktu lama hanya sekitar 20 menit pun aku selesai dan kini mataku pun melihat sebuah amplop yang sedari tadi aku taruh di atas meja tamu.

Aku pun mengambil amplop hitam itu yang ku dapat dari dua orang yang tadi mengatarku. Saat aku buka hanya ada berkas-berkas semua surat pemindahanku dan berbagai arsip lainnya. Dan aku pun menaruh semua itu di dalam laci di tempat tidurku dengan rapi.

'Cih, kalau bukan karena pekerjaan ini, tidak akan aku kembali ke sini. Yang ku dapat hanya bisa mengulang masa lalu yang pedih itu saja.' Pikirku.

Tapi kenapa aku mau kembali kesini kalau itu memang membuat aku sakit? Dan kata-kata itulah yang ada di benakku sekarang, entah kenapa aku juga tak tahu yang aku rasakan hanya jika berada disini aku bisa menemukan rasa kasih sayang itu lagi.

Ya walaupun aku tahu itu tak akan mungkin ku dapatkan apalagi sejak kejadian itu terjadi, bahkan aku sudah yakin, mereka tak akan mengakuiku.

Ha…ha…ha…sungguh hal yang ironis sekali dirimu ini Naruto, kau mau saja hidup seperti ini. Tapi tak apa karena ini adalah sebuah permainan, maka aku akan menyelesaikannya sampai ini benar-benar selesai dan ketika waktu itu tiba, aku berharap mereka sadar bahwa aku ini ada dan mereka tahu siapa dalang semua ini.

**End Naruto Pov**

-Skip Time-

Matahari pun sudah mencapai batas tertingginya di langit, menandakan bahwa hari telah siang dan begitu teriknya sinar matahari.

Dan kini sosok pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari kota Konoha dengan pakaian jeans berwarna biru yang senada dengan pakaian lengan pendeknya, sepatu kets, dan yang paling tidak ia lupakan adalah topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

Ya topi, untuk menutupi semua identitasnya apalagi sebenarnya dia adalah anak pertama keluarga Namikaze, ya Namikaze Naruto. Seorang anak dari orang terkenal di seluruh Jepang yang kini dibilang berada di luar negeri tapi ternyata ada disini.

Dan ia pun tahu bahwa sesungguhnya bahkan keluarganya ingin menutupi segala identitasnya dan itu semakin membuat hatinya hancur, tapi ia tahu bukanlah kesedihan yang ia rasa sekarang, karena air mata yang ia teteskan sudah habis dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah tak tahu apa itu rasa sakit, karena baginya rasa itu adalah bukti permainan ini ada.

Ya sebuah permainan hidup atau mati.

Sebuah permainan yang mempertahankan nyawa atau mengorbankan nyawa. Dan itu semua memiliki sebuah aturan dimana jika kau masuk maka tidak akan ada jalan keluarnya lagi yang ada hanya.

'_Meneruskan permainan dengan resiko mati atau menghentikan permainan dengan rasa sakit ini dan pastinya akan juga berakhir mati karena hal-hal yang konyol ya seperti depresi.'_

Ya itulah peraturan yang ada, sebuah peraturan yang hanya akan membuatmu mengorbankan nyawa, tapi hanya berbeda cara kematianmu. Dan Naruto lebih memilih mati karena meneruskan permainan ini.

Ya apalagi karena pekerjaannya sekarang. Sebuah pekerjaan yang ia sembunyikan dari keluarga bahkan orang terdekatnya selama ini.

Kini tak terasa Naruto pun sudah melangkahkan kakinya hingga di sebuah taman tepat di pinggiran kota Konoha. Sebuah taman yang indah dengan segala pemandangan yang menyejukkan jiwa, jika kau melihatnya.

Yang ada hanya sebuah tanah luas yang di tanami oleh berbagai bunga dan warna dengan sungai yang mengalir lembut di tengahnya yang teduh oleh berbagai pohon yang rindang dan indah.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir sungai sambil bersandarkan sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Entah kenapa ia sangat rindu dengan suasana ini, ya suasana yang ia dapat ketika ia masih sangatlah kecil dengan keluarga yang terbilang harmonis.

**Flashback : On**

Terlihat 3 orang yang sedang menikmati jalan-jalan mereka di sebuah taman yang indah, dan tampaknya mereka adalah keluarga yang harmonis yang terlihat dari keceriaan yang di perlihatkan mereka sepanjang jalan.

"Kaasan, Naru mau eskrim…" ucap anak berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru langit yang kini sedang merengek-rengek kepada Kasaannya.

"Sabar ya sayang, nanti kalau ada ntar Kaasan belikan,"ujar sosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang membujuk anaknya Naruto.

"Tapi janji ya ,nanti kaasan belikan Naru eskrim yang banyak?" ucap Naruto kecil.

"Iya Naru sayang," balas Kushina ibu Naruto.

"Naru chan, ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya?" ucap Minato yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam melihat istri dan anaknya bertengkar.

"AYO!" ucap Naruto dengan sangat semangat.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke arah sungai yang berada di pinggir taman dan ketiganya pun memutuskan untuk bersantai namun hanya Minato dan Kushina sedangkan Naruto berlari-lari kecil dan mulai menyusuri area sungai itu.

"Naru chan hati-hati ya sayang." Teriak Kushina ketika melihat Naruto agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Iya Kaasan…" balas Naruto dengan sangat kencang dan nyaring.

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersantai hari ini.

**Flashback: Off**

**Naruto Pov**

He…he…he…

Kalau di ingat-ingat itu adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan terindah. Dan dapat di pastikan aku sekarang sedang tertawa dan untung saja tidak ada orang disini, kalau ada aku pasti di sangka orang gila karena tertawa sendiri.

Ha…sekarang tak terasa, aku bisa juga melamun hingga sampai sore begini. Pasti aku terbawa suasana.

**End Naruto Pov **

-Malam harinya-

Kini Naruto pun sudah siap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dan pada malam ini juga ia akan bertemu dengan kliennya.

Naruto pun sudah siap dengan pakaiannya, mulai dari celan hitam, baju biru dongker dan ingat selalu membawa topi dan kacamata berwarna hitam. Namun sekarang ia menambahkan wig berwarna hitam untuk menutupi rambutnya. Setelah memastikan jati dirinya tersamarkan, ia pun keluar dari hotel tempatnya tinggal dan menuju ke arah tempat mereka bertemu.

Naruto pun menuju kea rah café yang sudah di janjinya, tak lama ia pun sudah sampai dan segera mencari tempat duduk paling pojok tapi dekat jendela dan tentunya ia sudah memesan minuman.

Setelah sekian lama dia menunggu akhirnya datang seseorang dengan baju kantor berwarna hitam dan berambut seperti pantat ayam, namun terlihat dari wajahnya sangat bijaksana dan misterius.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sosok itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto dengan dingin dan langsung duduk di depan Naruto.

"Baiklah Shadow, tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kau melepaskan kacamata dan topi itu, karena akan membuat orang lain curiga," ucap sosok itu.

"Ha…baiklah," balas Naruto yang memang tahu jika ia pasti sudah dianggap seorang penjahat. Akhirnya topi dan kacamata hitamnya ia pun di lepas dan menampilkan mata hitam dan rambut hitam dari wignya.

"Hm, tak ku sangka sosok Shadow seperti ini?" ucap sosok itu.

"Langsung saja tuan Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang kini mulai geram dengan perilaku orang yang di depannya.

"Baiklah langsung pada intinya, kau tahu aku adalah penerus perusahaan corporation Uchiha dan pastinya aku sangatlah diincar oleh para pembunuh bayaran. Dan aku ingin kau membunuh keluarga Namikaze. Sebab merekalah yang menggangguku selama ini," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

Naruto hanya dapat menahan nafasnya ketika tahu siapa yang ia bunuh sekarang. Ya sekarang orang yang di depannya ini menyuruhnya untuk membunuh keluarga Namikaze ya keluarga Naruto. Namun tak lama ekspresinya kembali lagi ke arah yang dingin.

"Kenapa anda ingin membunuh mereka?" ucap Naruto. Dan ini sungguh aneh sebab tak biasanya ia menanyakan kenapa kliennya ingin membunuh seseorang tapi sekarang kedaaannya sangat berbeda.

"Karena mereka menugaskan sebuah kelompok untuk membunuhku dan ingin menguasai saham Uchiha dan itu sudah aku ketahui sejak lama tapi tak ada yang bisa membunuh mereka," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah akan aku laksanakan," ucap Naruto sembari beranjak, namun sebelum ia melangkah tangannya pun sudah di tarik oleh sasuke.

"Shadow, aku yakin kau belum mempunyai rencana dan sebaiknya kita susun strategi," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas Naruto, namun tarikan di tangannya pun semakin erat.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan saya UCHIHA-SAMA," ucap Naruto dengan tekanan yang berat di akhir katanya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak melepas tangan Naruto.

"Itu tidak bagus Shadow atau aku boleh ku sebut Naruto," ucap Sasuke dan membuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto. Menurutnya ia sudah memasulkan identitasnya sebagai Shadow dengan sangat rapi dan ini berarti ia tahu bahwa siapa Shadow dari awal.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di dalam, aku sudah mempersiapkan tempat yang nyaman," ucap Sasuke dan itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus mengikutinya apalagi ini semua menyangkut nama dan identitasnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun membimbing Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan di café itu dan tentunya yang sudah di pesan oleh Sasuke.

**Sasuke Pov**

Naruto tak tahukah engkau, aku sudah lama mencarimu dimana saja.

Dan sekarang aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Awalnya aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal ini tapi sekarang aku tahu itu nyata.

Tapi dari sekarang aku akan membawamu bersamaku dan tak akan ku lepaskan lagi walaupun itu hanya sebentar saja.

Walaupun itu semua mengorbankan apapun bahkan nyawa pun telah ku persiapkan, asal kau kembali seperti dulu Naruto.

**End Sasuke Pov**

-Didalam ruangan-

Kini Naruto mulai duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, dan kini hanya ia dan Sasuke sajalah yang ada di dalamnya, sedangkan para bodyguard Sasuke berada di luar untuk mengawasi segala gerak-gerik para pelanggan lainnya.

"Jadi apa maksudmu membawa aku kemari tuan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sangat jengkel.

"Tdak baik kau berkata seperti itu, sekarang minumlah ini," ucap Sasuke dan menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan orange.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini hanya es jeruk seperti yang kau sukai," ucap Sasuke dan semakin membuat Naruto penasaran akan siapa orang ini. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto pun meminum 'jeruk' itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ya tentu sa-" ucapan Naruto pun semakin terputus dan kini wajah Naruto pun semakin memerah dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…a-apa yang k-kau lakukan pada ku ha!" tanya Naruto dengan teputus-putus.

"Tak ku sangka, kau masih bisa bertahan Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha!" kini suara Naruto pun semakin tinggi.

"Hanya memasukkan sedikit perangsang dan aku tak tahu ternyata kau kuat juga," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Uchiha?" kini Naruto benar-benar semakin penasaran dengan Sasuke.

"Anggap saja ini salam pertemuan pertama kita Naruto," jawab Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Mak-maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ternyata kau masih belum ingat juga Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"A-apa yang ka-kau bicarakan Uchiha, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Apa kau belum ingat juga DOBE, aku adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang kau selalu panggil teme!" kini ucapan Sasuke semakin tegas dan tinggi.

"Dobe…teme…siapa me- akh!" teriak Naruto karena kepalanya sangat pusing dan seperti tertusuk jarum dan tak lama penglihatan Naruto pun semakin kabur dan saat tubuhnya akan menghempas lantai, Sasuke pun langsung mendekap tubuh Naruto dalam dekapannya.

'Do-dobe sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada?' itulah kata-kata yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang kini ada dalam dekapannya.

-Skip time-

Dentang jam tepat pukul 12 malam, kini sosok berambut pirang yang sedari tidur di sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur yang king size. Sosok pirang a.k.a Naruto pun mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan dan pertama kali ia lihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur sekaligus menatapnya dengan tatapan err sedih, kecewa atau…

Entahlah Naruto sendiri pun tak mengerti dengan tatapan Sasuke tapi ada satu tatapan yang ia tahu itu adalah tatapan kesepian. Ya tatapan kesepian yang memenuhi ruang di mata berwarna onyx itu dan semakin membuat Naruto sedih.

"Kau sudah lebih baik Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Lumayan tapi ini dimana aku sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang kau ada di rumahku Naruto atau lebih tepatnya sekarang kau berada di kamarku," ujar Sasuke dan sukses membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

'Aneh, kenapa dia membawaku kemari dan apa tadi itu aku bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke tapi siapa?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau masih belum mengingatnya Naruto?" kini pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuatnya kembali ke alam sadar.

"A-aku tak mengerti rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa pernah kau mengalami kecelakaan atau sejenisnya?"

"Sebenarnya pernah dan aku dinyatakan terkena amnesia," ujar Naruto.

"Ha...sekarang aku mengerti, apa penyebabnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, aku tak mengerti yang kau bi-" ucapan Naruto pun terputus karena Sasuke yang langsung saja membukam bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke sendiri. Dan itu sukses membuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

Sasuke yang merasa tak ada perlawanan dari Naruto, langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu dan mulai menggigit bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin masuk sedangkan Naruto yang kaget langsung membukakan bibirnya dan membuat lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Naruto.

Sasuke pun mulai menyusuri tiap detail dari mulut Naruto, mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi Naruto lalu menyapu rongga atas mulut Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto mendesah kegelian.

"Engh…engh…" desahan Naruto disela-sela aktivitas mereaka, dan karena efek dari obat yang Sasuke berikan Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kendali sang Uchiha. Sasuke pun mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya, lidahnya kini mulai turun dan menyusuri tengkuk leher Naruto dengan sangat intens. Ia jilat, gigit, dan kulum dan itu ia lakukan terus-menerus.

"Akh…" pekikkan Naruto pun menjadi-jadi ketika Sasuke terus saja bermain di daerah lehernya dan bisa di pastikan menimbulkan banyak sekali tanda kissmark di seluruh leher Naruto.

Kini Sasuke semakin kehilangan kesadarannya, tangan Sasuke pun membuka semua pakaian Naruto dan pakaian yang ia kenakan sedangkan mulutnya ia gunakan untuk mengunci bibir Naruto, sedangkan tangan Sasuke satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Naruto.

Tak lama segala pakaian mereka pun berserakan di lantai kamar dan kini hanya ada tubuh polos sang Uchiha dan Naruto. Kini Sasuke semakin memandang Naruto dengan tatapan buas dan lapar sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah apalagi ternyata saat mereka berciuman Sasuke memasukkan obat perangsang kedalam mulutnya sehingga ia semakin tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menghalagi mereka. Sasuke kini mulai meraba serta menciumi tiap senti tubuh Naruto, ia sudah sangat amat menunggu waktu ini, waktu dimana ia menjadikan Naruto sebagai dirinya untuk selamanya.

Kini Sasuke pun mulai mencium bibir Naruto dengan sangat ganas dan rakus bagaikan seorang anak yang diberi permen. Ia jilat dan kulum terus-menerus hingga bibir itu semakin memerah daripada sebelumnya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah. Namun tak lama Sasuke pun langsung memasukkan satu jarinya dalam lubang Naruto.

"Akh! Akh! Ah!..." kini Naruto hanya dapat menahan perih namun ia sangat menikmatinya apalagi karena obat itu. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya semakin merasa gila dan ingin terus mendengar suara itu.

Sasuke pun memasukkan jari keduanya.

Blesh! Akhirnya jarinya pun masuk sampai jari ketiganya, ia mulai membuat gerakan zig-zag untuk memperlebar lubang Naruto dan ia terus lakukan hingga ia menemukan titik di tubuh Naruto.

"Akkhh…ah…ah…" pekikkan Naruto pun menandakan bahwa Sasuke menemukan spot di tubuh Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang pertamanya merasa kaget tergantikan oleh desahan yang sangat erotis, bagaikan seorang malaikat yang sedang menikmati sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara.

Tak lama, terlihat Naruto yang mulai terbiasa akan keberadaan jari-jari Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dan membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa, namun tak lama tergantikan oleh sebuah benda yang sangat besar dank eras menyeruak masuk kedalamnya.

"AAAHhhhh…" kini teriakan Naruto semakin kencang, karena sekarang terasa sebuah benda yang sangat besar menerobos dan meluluh lantakkan bagian bawahnya. Namun tak lama teriakan itu semakin menjadi desahan-desahan yang sangat nyaring.

Sedangkan Sasuke terus dan terus memasukkan semua 'barang' nya dalam tubuh Naruto.

Maju, mundur, dorong, dan tekan.

Ia lakukan terus-menerus hingga terasa ia menyentuh sebuah titik yang berada jauh dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia terus tekan titik itu dan membuat naruto semakin mendesah tak karuan. Hingga kini ia merasakan tubuh Naruto mengejang dan dinding-dinding hangat itu menghimpit 'barang' Sasuke dengan sangat kuat dan hisapnya dengan erat.

Sasuke pun langsung memegang dan memanjakan 'barang' Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah di lupakan, dan tak lama tubuh naruto semakin mengejang.

"SA-SASUKEEE…"teriak Naruto dengan nyaring dan menumpahkan segala sarinya di perut dan tangan keduanya sedangkan Sasuke yang seakan dimanjakan oleh dinding rectum Naruto yang menghimpitnya dengan kuat kini sudah tak bisa menahan apa yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"NARUTOO…" kini suara Sasuke pun menyusul dan semua sarinya telah masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto yang sangat dalam. Akhirnya mala mini pun mereka berdua tidur berselimutkan selimut yang hangat dan malam yang sangat indah untuk permainan mereka.

"zzz…" kini hanya suara Naruto yang sedang tidur dalam dekapannya yang menghiasi keadaan sekarang.

"Naruto, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi dan ku pastikan semua ingatanmu akan kembali. Dan hari ini otanjoubi ommedettou naruto, ini adalah hadiah dariku yaitu menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya." Desis Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya keduanya pun terlelap dalam dunia mimpi yang sangat indah. dengan Naruto yang ada dalam dekapan hangat sasuke.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini.

Setelah mempertaruhkan segala waktu dan usaha berhasil juga membuatnya.

Ya walaupun gaje tapi biarlah.

Dan ini akan saya lanjutkan atau hapus, itu keputusan para readers sekalian.

Ya sudah silahkan review atau apalah yang penting meninggalkan pesan untuk fic ini.

Ya review.


End file.
